


Looking Back at the Past

by LadyGreen99



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: ..Yeah, And if you want some requests or something, Enjoy!, F/M, First fanfiction on this site, I am not against that, I hope you like it, Please write reviews, So I can improve even farther as a writer, anyway, request, that's pretty much it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreen99/pseuds/LadyGreen99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula remembers the Past, the bits in the middle, and the Now.<br/>But, of all this, she remembers the day she met Mituna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back at the Past

The first 'date' she and Mituna ever had was when she was about 2 sweeps old. It wasn't even a date so much as meeting him for the first time in her life...but she treasured the memory nonetheless.

  
When she was 2 sweeps old, she was very shy, and hadn't really developed her 'r4d gurl' persona, yet.

  
Her lusus, in an attempt to toughen her up, told her to go to the park.; it was one of the few places where everyone-even the high-bloods-used. On that day, there weren't many people there, maybe a couple or two of kids with their lususes, and friends hanging out; mostly that sort of thing.

  
She was, of course, still terribly shy and so she just stuck to the sand box; making sand castles, a mount, and imagining in her own head that she was a pretty princess and a defender to her people.

  
But then a cerulean blood came along, or at least a form of it. What classifies as a blue blood or a cerulean blood, or any of the other bloods, is still a mystery to her, even after spending an eternity in the dream bubbles.

  
Anyway, the light blue blood-for the sake of simplicity- started bullying her, calling her names, and even destroying her sand castle.  
She then, tried to fight the light blood, as she had never fought before in her life, she on the losing side of the fight; when she was pushed down to the ground, though, all hope seemed to be lost. Then, she saw him. He ran up screaming like a crazy ass guy, and the troll and she were like 'wtf?' when two purple or violet bloods-who later came out to be Cronus and Kurloz-ran up behind the light blood and were screaming just as loud. The bright blood just flipped her shit and absconded out of there; she couldn't anything more than just lay there in shock and confusion.

  
The three boys, after the light blood was successfully chased away, were cheering and congratulating each other and laughing at how the light blood ran, while Latula watched with wide eyes. She wasn't aware that purple and violet bloods could get along with each other, or even with a yellow blood-who was wearing weird...3d glasses? she guessed?-and it was just....weird to her. Then, the purple blood noticed her and pointed, asking, ' WHO ARE YOU?' This, of course, got the attention of the yellow and violet trolls. Which lead to all eyes on her. She blinked and scrambled and got herself off the ground and dusted herself off, looking at the ground the whole time. 'He asked you a question, babe,' the violet troll chided. 'It wvould be polite to anwvser him back, y'knowv.' She still looked at the ground, even after dusting herself off. She wanted to say something-anything- but she couldn't. Her tongue was lead in her mouth, and she couldn't get it to move to write the words she wanted to say aloud.

  
When the yellow blood troll handed her a pair of red shades that looked really cool that she gasped in shock, and looked at the yellow troll with some shock and confusion.  
"These are yours, right?" he asked. Those Glasses weren't hers. She doesn't ever remember finding anything as cool as those shades in her backyard, ever...but something in her knew that 3d lad knew that as well. Which was why she nodded and took the glasses, and-for some reason or another that she can't explain, even now-she put them on her face. It was like she gained a superpower, and everything was in red, and she felt....centered and in control. 'Thanks', she responded and it surprised her how confident she sounded. Even the high bloods seemed surprised. Except for the yellow-blood troll; he just smiled even bigger at her, which she returned with a question, 'What's your name?'. He replied, 'My name's Mituna! What's yours?'

She smiled at him, teeth showing at full blast, as she said, 'Latula. Latula Pyrope."

  
Then, she was invited over to play video games-which, she discovered, was very good at- and eventually, she was hanging out with Kurloz, Cronus, and Mituna almost all the time. After some time, she and Mituna became each other's mate-sprits-literally no one was surprised at all-and it was great. For the longest time it was. Then, they played the game and it was all so fun to see each other's lands and all that, but. But.  
Then...something....happened to Mituna. She didn't know what it was. But, it changed Mituna. He wasn't the same guy she once knew.

Everyone realized this. Cronus got mad and tried to bring the old Mituna back before realizing it was a lost cause and went solo.

  
She and Kurloz stayed behind with Mituna, though. Helping him grow better, helping him become better then he was doing, not focusing on the game at all.  
Then, naturally, they lost the game. Then, when it was all over, they began the scratch.

  
At that moment, she was glad on the inside; now she could start over. She could be different in this new life in the scratched session.

  
But then. Fucking Meenah. She blew them up with the tumor. No one saw it coming at all. Not even from her or Kankri, the two who could plan out what to do next with their combined powers.

  
From there, they all were sent to the dreambubbles. At that point, she was really pissed off and upset, and...frankly, she was ready to break up with Mituna. She really was.

  
And that's what she was going to do when she saw him again. But, when he saw her he ran up to her an hugged her, sobbing and so relived she was ok. When he calmed down, he took a step back and removed his helmet, telling her he loved her. Then, she remembers that boy from the day they first met. The one who gave her glasses. Before she knows it, she swearing to him that she will be his knight and protect him now until the end of time, and he looked so relieved that he kissed her.  
And they've been together since.

  
[and at times when she starts to doubt...she simply remembers. And that is enough.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this all an enjoyed it, thank you for taking the time to read this.  
> If you read this and didn't like it, well, thanks for reading anyway.  
> This was for a friend who requested it on tumblr and I was debating where to post it, so, I decided here was a good place.  
> Amber, I hoped you enjoyed this and gave you many feels.  
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully be back for more.  
> Thank you.


End file.
